


It's Just a Little Weed Cloud: I'm Still Not Sure What I Read

by orphan_account



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Accidentally High, Drugs, F/F, MST, Marijuana, Review
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sayori visits Natsuki to watch some movies. Sayori decides to eat some brownies. Seeing as legal weed is a thing, I trust that you can figure out what happens next.





	It's Just a Little Weed Cloud: I'm Still Not Sure What I Read

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TacticalCupcakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalCupcakes/gifts).



> So, this review is done entirely in jest. I have no real problem with this fic, it's just so weird. 
> 
> Credit to TacticalCupcakes, that beautiful bastard.

**So I'd like to start this little rant by planting this little seed in the garden of your mind. DDLC is a fourth-wall breaking game, nothing new there. So, that means that DDLC is recognizing its own existence as a video game, that's a part of the canon. So, I ask you, how does fanfiction of DDLC work? Does it take place in the real world, in the game, or in some AU where the self-referential parts of DDLC weren't a part of canon. In those cases then, how do the characters of the game develop? The personalities of the Dokis are heavily altered by Monika's fuckery, so what happens there? Feel free to leave a comment telling me about how this entire rant is stupid, I know, but it keeps me awake while reading fanfiction.**

**Anyway, how does the fic about Sayori getting high start?**

“Thank you for having me over, Natsuki!”

**Okay, pretty good. It establishes the that Sayori is in Natsuki's residence.**

It’s been a few months since Natsuki started living with Yuri.

**Okay, so the Natsuki/Yuri tag isn't in the original fic, but c'mon, they're living together. They're a couple.**

It’s kinda remarkable how much of an effect it’s had on her. Although she’d never admit it, she’s generally a bit more agreeable, and not as defensive as she used to be.

**They're fucking, without a doubt.**

To be fair, I’d never been over to her old house, but she seems happy here.

**How would going over to her old house tell you about her personality? It's not like her dad will say "Hey Sayori, wanna see how I abuse my daughter?"**

“Don’t sweat it,” Natsuki grinned, stepping to the side and letting me in.

**First-person Sayori POV, that's interesting. I find myself drawn in a little bit.**

_Come to think of it, this is the first time I’ve been to Yuri’s house as well…_

_But this place… it’s so cool!_

**Also pretty good. Italics are used to separate thoughts from words, something that sounds obvious but still surprises me with how infrequently it's used in writing. The final sentence also makes the reader interested in seeing what Yuri's house looks like, further drawing them in.**

I don’t know where Yuri’s parents are, but they seem to have a great sense for interior design; the place is kitted out in modern colours; inviting, but not imposing. Grand bookcases line the walls, filled to bursting with books of all kinds. In the very middle of one of the shelves, surrounded by thick hardcover volumes, is a small collection of brightly coloured books.

**And that's a pretty good description of the interior. It clearly describes what's important within the context of the story, and creates a nice atmosphere.**

_Looks like they’re seeing eye to eye about that at last!_

Natsuki titters lightly as I wander around, simply taking everything in.

“It really is something, isn’t it?”

“Yeah! Yuri’s parents must love decorating!”

“…yeah, I’m sure…” Natsuki looks to the side with a puzzled expression.

**Why puzzled? People either like or dislike decorating, and it's pretty easy to tell what their opinions are.**

_Maybe Natsuki doesn’t get along with them?_

**Then she wouldn't be puzzled, she'd be melancholic.**

_I guess I should probably drop it for now._

“Now, what do we have over here?”

I dart through a doorway at the far end of the house’s hallway, and am greeted by the most amazing kitchen I’ve ever seen. Everything is neatly organized, down to millimetre precision.

**Is there a universal kitchen organization method that I'm unfamiliar with?**

Along the countertops are various spices, pans, and a large block of knives.

However, my sights are immediately drawn towards the glistening silver fridge.

**Who the fuck polishes their fridge?**

Goodness knows what treasures lie inside, waiting to make their way into an expectant tummy.

**That's a pretty good sentence. I like that.**

_Speaking of expectant tummies…_

**Gonna have to admit, I have no idea what that means.**

Natsuki sighs, apparently noticing that I’m staring at the fridge.

“Sayori, would you like a snack?”

“Oh, well,” I respond, putting on a serious-sounding voice, “I suppose if you’re offering…”

“There’s some cookies near the top if you want,” she points upwards, “just don’t take anything from the bottom drawer on the left, okay? That’s my stuff.”

**Telling someone like Sayori "Don't go through the bottom left drawer" is a pretty good way to get them digging through your bottom left drawer.**

“Yay! Thank you, Natsuki!”

“I’ll just be in the other room, so head over when you’ve picked something out, okay?”

“Okay~”

**Also gonna have to admit, I have no idea what that squiggly line means.**

Satisfied, Natsuki heads out, leaving me to plunder the unseen treasures of the fridge.

**That's also a pretty good sentence.**

Emphatically, I open the door.

_Oh… now this… I like this…_

Sure enough, near the top is a small plate of cookies, asking to be eaten. _Who would I be to deny them that?_

I reach up and grab a cookie, taking a big bite. It’s delightfully sweet, and has a perfect balance between crunchy and chewy.

 _But if_ this _is what she’s willing to let me have… there must be something truly delicious hidden in the bottom drawer!_

**Knew it.**

I peek around the door to double-check that the coast is clear, then I gently open the drawer. Inside, I find two cupcakes piled high with icing, and a little pan with…

“Brownies!”

**Not gonna lie, I started salivating a little just by reading the word "brownies."**

_I’m sure Natsuki won’t miss one or two of these… They look so good, it’d be a crime to leave them…_

**"Yeah, I'm a felon. First-degree abandonment of baked goods."**

Triple-checking that I’m alone, I carefully take one of the tiny brownies and pop it into my mouth.

_It’s so good! Did you make these yourself, Natsuki?_

_A second won’t hurt, right…?_

**This is the most realistic portrayal of how addictions start that I've ever seen. Kudos TacticalCupcake.**

I quickly scoop up a second brownie, and head over to rejoin Natsuki. She looks up from the various discs she has spread out in front of her.

“There you are!” she says, a tinge of annoyance in her voice, “took you long enough!”

“Sorry, but there were so many things in there~”

“Did you get lost navigating the temple of the lost chocolate chip?”

“I found the treasure, and that’s what matters most!”

**I love this dialogue. I have no other words, it's just great.**

“Uh-huh…” she raises an eyebrow at me, “well, I guess now you’re here, are you ready for the best movie you’ll ever see?”

**They better put on "Coraline" or I'm gonna be pissed.**

Natsuki slots a disc into the… the thing…

**Oh, that! Yeah, I have a... a... a... thingy bobby too!**

_Huh… wasn’t there a…_

_Heh…_

**No surprise to those who guess what's happening.**

I float towards Natsuki, flopping down next to her. Reaching out tentatively, I softly stroke her hair.

“Uh…” Natsuki looks over at me skeptically, “can I help you?”

“Natsuki…” I giggle, “your hair is soooo sofffffft… and it smells like strawberries!”

**Does weed actually do this to people? And that quickly? I'm a high schooler who's also a huge bitch, so I need someone to tell me.**

“Okay…?” she inches back, but I reach forward again.

“What’s gotten into you? Are you sure you’re okay?”

**Does it fucking look like it?**

“The chocolatey chocolate went in my tummy and it was like ‘aaahh yum’!”

**This is how I imagine drunk people to behave, seriously, does weed do this to people? I don't know, help.**

Natsuki suddenly falls silent, looking at me as sternly as her silly little head will allow.

“Sayori… what did you take from the fridge?”

“I had, like… some of your brownies!” I laugh, “Oops! But don’t tell Natsuki, okayyyy?”

“Oh god…” Natsuki’s pupils narrow, “Sayori, those were… never mind, I’ve got to call someone to help…”

**Why? You had those things, you obviously know about them. Why does Sayori need all the help?**

Natsuki zips out of the room like a… like a… _um…_

_A fast thing!_

I don’t get what the fuss is all about… everything’s really nice… I’m looking over and…

_Woah…I have… hands… and they’re mine…_

Still giggling, I settle down for a little sleepy on the sofa.

_Those were really nice… tasties…_

**And so ends chapter one.**

**I actually really like this fic idea. It has a lot of comedic possibility, I just wish that the first chapter was a little longer. Not much winds up happening.**


End file.
